Talk:Metro
I looked up the power documents of the Metro. There isnt any word of Renewable energy sources. It is of high importance in Public Transport we start using Renewable energy. This will also set an example for individuals and institutions. For eg. A sterling engine can be used in the designs and Solar energy can be clubbed with it, and this isnt talking in the air as one has been installed at Mahanand Dairy and the resources are available through institutions like IIT Bombay . -- 14:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Out of Context Projects I would like to understand * The rationale of dealing with Pune's Traffic and Transportation in independent compartments: road and flyover projects, development Plan, building public utilities, hawker free roads, BRTS, Metro, ITMS etc. * The desired scenario for traffic in Pune if the metro is implemented- the justification to indicate that this would indeed be accomplished by the metro. I trust the metro is not an end in itself! * The involvement of citizens of Pune in making a choice on projects that impact them. Which and how many projects undertaken in Pune have had any referendum of the stakeholders involved? Was there any such involvement of the citizens for the metro project? * The information on whose basis the traffic corridors in Pune are being planned - OD surveys, congestion data (which roads, when, peak loads etc). What projects to collect such information real-time are being supported? * Why there is no stakeholder participation (schools, colleges, companies, NGO's etc.) on the boards of PMPMPL and what is the justification for have multiple agencies implementing Public transport in the city? * Why are simple projects like a "yellow-bus line" for schools, "green-bus lines" for business and industrial areas, "red-bus lines" that have circular routes for connecting the city with cashless travel not implemented? --Anupam 07:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) This is very correct- why people not involved in such things by PMC? Such projects are not people projects. --Kadam 03:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with you Anupam. The issue is what do we want from the transport sector? A transport system has many goals: *Financial viability *Congestion mitigation *Safety *Noise reduction *Air quality *Climate protection *Nature conservation *Energy security *Social cohesion *Containment of urban expansion *Public health *Risks to the current transportation sector I am sure you can add more goals that would be appropriate to Pune. I do not see more than the single goal of moving people as the focus of the Metro project- that would be considered absurd in contemporary urban transportation design. Good luck with trying to get more sense into all of this! --TransportPolicy 07:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Simpler Solutions Needed When the PMC cannot even build bus-stops how can it build a metro? See how bus stops are designed elsewhere in the world, make better stops, better bus routes then talk about such large projects. In fact good bus stop designs have been used to create metro scale efficiencies in Curitiba and other parts of the world. I wonder why solutions must be the most expensive solutions rather than simple common-sense and practical answers for the community? Combined with better routes well designed bus-stops can help make Pune's public transport much friendlier. --Designer 04:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) This is simply not doable. BRT has already made Pune bad. Metro will worse. there must be public outcry about waste created by PMC. This is our money they are using. First make the pavements walkable. There are no pavements in most of the city or too bad to walk on. What can senior citizen do? --Kulkarni 05:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Participatory Projects The PMC must submit a break up of how the tax money will be spent in the ward of every property tax payer. This must be approved by all the taxpayers before they pay tax. PMC cannot take a dictatorial and self-serving attitude about projects that do not benefit citizens. Metro will not benefit citizens, only congest Pune. --Punekar 05:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Scrap the Pay-and-Park Another existing scandal in Pune's traffic is its Pay-and-Park schemes. These need to be scrapped. --Kulkarni 05:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Will Pune Wake-up? AP Govt scraps Hyderabad Metro project. It is time for the Maharashtra Government to wake up about Pune. Andhra Pradesh Government scrapped the Rs 12,000 crore Hyderabad Metro Rail Project on Tuesday. Minister of Municipal Administration and Urban Development Anam Rama Narayana Reddy said that a Cabinet meeting would be held on July 13 to decide whether to go for global re- tendering. “For now the project is scrapped. A consortium led by Maytas Infrastructure which was awarded the contract is unable to start the project for various reasons. Other consortia are not interested in taking up the project so we are terminating the contract with Maytas and scrapping the project for the time-being. All agreements between Maytas and government now stand cancelled,” the Minister said on Tuesday. --Punekar 02:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Can we learn from Curitiba? Jaime Lerner, former Mayor of Curitiba, outlines how to get metro-efficiency in bus systems by redesigning bus-stops. Can we learn from Curitiba? thumb|300px|right|Jaime Lerner outlines metro efficiency designs for bus-linesAnupam 18:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Pune Metro The Pune Metro Jagruti Abhiyan (PMJA) has been formed with the aim to create public awareness about the metro proposal so that people understand what is being planned and what will be the impact. This would help them form a considered opinion and decide whether they want the metro as it has been presently planned. Pmja 09:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC)